<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melody at Sunset by Shadowslayer1331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073914">Melody at Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowslayer1331/pseuds/Shadowslayer1331'>Shadowslayer1331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowslayer1331/pseuds/Shadowslayer1331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset is caught when attempting to steal Twilight's crown. They show her friendship and she learns the error of her ways. Upon returning to the human world Sunset is determined to make real friends. She attends a party hosted by The Dazzlings, unaware they are the legendary Vampire banished by Starswirl the Bearded. Human world AU. FIM mostly Canon. AdagioXSunset. Vampire Dazzlings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adagio Dazzle/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is more of a prologue which goes over the events that lead to the meat of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunset had grown accustomed to the human world. The lack of magic was one of those things she sorely missed about Equestria, but it wasn't something she was concerned with three days ago. After all, once she stole the crown, she would break the magical barrier and take over the human world. She never cared to make friends before, never noticed the solidarity. Never noticed just how lonely one could be here. But that all changed the night she attempted to steal Twilight's crown.</p><p>She had first come to the human world when she was sixteen. Princess Celestia had shown her the private library within Canterlot Castle. There she studied, eventually coming across the Crystal Mirror. Upon looking at her reflection, she saw herself as an Alicorn. She knew she was destined for greater power, and so despite Celestia's warnings, she ventured through the mirror. She found herself trapped in an unfamiliar body and a completely different world. With no magic at her side, she used her intellect to get what she wanted. She found an easy job at a small mom and pop store in town and rented a cheap apartment near the small park which housed the portal.</p><p>The next time the portal opened she slipped through, seeing what had changed in her absence. She stole several tomes from Celestia's library and brought them back to her apartment. Once again it sealed, and once again she waited. Upon the second opening, she entered to learn Celestia had a new pupil, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight had a very special crown, bearing an element of harmony. She deduced that if she were to steal that element and bring it back to the human world, she could use it to obtain magic and gain the power she rightfully deserved.</p><p>She entered the portal again the very next day, however before she got her hands on Twilight's crown she had been caught. But they were not as cruel to her as she had expected. They were compassionate. And Princess Celestia did not wish to punish her. She was willing to forgive Sunset if she were willing to forgo her lust for power and instead listen to Twilight and her friends. They showed her friendship, something that helped to show just how lonely this world was now that she returned. Her only real friends were back in Equestria.</p><p>She wasn't sure why she didn't remain in Equestria. It was her home, she now had friends and made up with Celestia. But it was also the place of her biggest mistake. And she had been in the human world so long it began to feel like home to her as well.</p><p>Whatever her reasons there was no going back now. She placed her hand upon the closed portal. Her reflection shining back at her in the clear crystal. The portal rested at the base of a horse statue in the middle of the small park. Closed for 30 moons, or as Sunset calculated in her head, 840 days. 2 years, 3 months and 18 days if you wanted to be exact. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, reflecting off the nearby pond. She walked over to a bench and sat down, just watching the still water. She had made many mistakes in her life so far, but she would not continue to make them now. With determination, she stood from the bench and proceeded back to her small apartment, the only thought on her mind that she would make some real friends in this world too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the portal closed and Sunset wasn't any closer to finding new friends. She wasn't used to socializing, didn't know the places to go and meet people. Eventually, however, she received word of a costume party being hosted by a local band, The Dazzlings. She held the slip of paper in her hand, looking at the address to ensure she came to the right place.</p><p>According to her co-worker that gave her the address parties like this were normal. Every year around Halloween, the human worlds equivalent to Nightmare Night, plenty of people would host them. Sunset decided to go with a simple costume this year, considering it was her ﬁrst party. She went dressed in the clothes she normally liked to wear. Her favorite leather jacket, a simple blue top and jean combo, and her heeled boots. What made this a costume were the pair of fake fangs poking out from her lips, and the red contact lenses. Sunset had always been interested in vampires since she read about the deadly vampire sisters banished by Starswirl the Bearded many centuries before she was even born.</p><p>She looked up from the paper to ﬁnd a rather large mansion, the sounds of music coming from inside. This had to be the right place. Upon entering she immediately felt a chill run down her spine. Half the guest's eyes shot up, eyeing her with what appeared to be a hunger she couldn't explain. One of them took a step toward her, before faltering and stepping back to her previous spot. Sunset didn't have much time to consider the reasons behind this as she felt a warm breath tickle the back of her neck. Spinning around she came face to face with a young woman. Her hair an orange blond mix. She wore a purple kimono, complete with a red gem around her neck. Her eyes wandering from Sunset's lips, up to her currently red eyes.</p><p>"Hello there, that's an interesting...costume" She spoke softly, grinning at Sunset in a way that could best be described as playful. "Do you come to parties like this often?"</p><p>Sunset stared for a few moments before reality hit her. This was her chance to make a friend! "Oh, um...Thank you! Normally no, this is my ﬁrst one. I'm not used to public get-togethers"</p><p>"Then you should stick with me, I'll protect you" The woman winked at Sunset, grabbing her hand and leading her past the party-goers who originally took an interest in her. Only now they seemed to avoid looking in her direction, for some reason.</p><p>Sunset followed, not pulling her hand away as the young woman brought her to the nearby snack table. Aligned with small sandwiches and other ﬁnger foods. She reached down and took a small cup of punch, sipping on it as she looked back toward her new potential friend.</p><p>"Thank you. My name is Sunset Shimmer. I came to the party hoping to make some friends" With that she gave the woman a kind smile.</p><p>"Well look at you, all ready to go. This is a good place for that. Tell me, my dear, what made you decide to come as a vampire?" Her eyes lit up with excitement as she asked Sunset the question.</p><p>Sunset shrugged "To be honest I've always found them fascinating. I remember reading about them when I was a foa...a child" She coughed, trying to mask her slip up. "The stories I found most interesting were the ones I read when I got older. About three powerful vampire sisters whom all other vampires and...human feared. My teacher at the time wanted me to read about them and many other mythical creatures"</p><p>"Interesting subjects for a teacher to give to a student" The woman replied, a devious grin returning to her face. "Mind if I ask which of the sisters you found most interesting? I never heard of these stories before"</p><p>"They aren't locally known stories. Just something I brought with me from home. My teacher taught me a lot of different subjects beyond just that. Mathematics, History...Magic" She whispered that last part as she sipped her punch again, more so just to herself and so low there was no way her company could have heard it. However, Sunset was sure she saw a reaction from the other woman as if her grin grew just a tiny bit. "As for which sister I found most interesting? I suppose the leader was the most interesting to me. She was known as the Queen of the Vampires by some. Her name was Adagio. The most powerful of the vampire, only followed by her sisters Sonata and Aria in terms of strength"</p><p>The woman nodded "A queen does deserve love and recognition. It makes sense that you found her the most interesting"</p><p>"A queen deserves love and recognition when she has earned it from her followers," Sunset replied. "Adagio did not earn recognition through kindness or love for her followers. She earned the title through fear and raw power. While I hate to admit this, I was like her once. I suppose that's why I found her so interesting. I had this lust for power... Its something I'm rather ashamed of" She looked down at her cup in shame as she spoke.</p><p>"And what's wrong with that? Wanting power?" The woman asked. She reached out, her hand grasping Sunsets jaw, pulling her head up so the two would lock eyes.</p><p>Sunset looked into her eyes for a moment before breaking contact. "What's wrong is the way I went about it. I isolated myself, even from the people who wanted to help me most. Because of my lust for power, I denied myself any companionship. Looking back at it my life was very lonely. I'm happy to say I have friends now, and I would like to be your friend too, miss"</p><p>"Gladly" The woman responded. "You have this irresistible charm about you, Shimmer. Tell me, these friends of yours. Are they local? You mentioned the stories coming from home. I assume you hail from somewhere far away"</p><p>"I do, but I'd rather not get into that right now" Sunset deﬂected, knowing she couldn't go into detail about Equestria. "As for my friends, yes they are back home"</p><p>"So you're alone. What a shame." The woman licked her lips before continuing. "During these parties, the hosts usually put together a little dance for all the guests. Would you dance with me, Sunset?"</p><p>Sunset smiled a little, nodding. "I don't mind, however, you still haven't told me your name."</p><p>"A surprise, after the dance" She winked, offering her hand to Sunset as a soft melody began to play throughout the room. The woman took her to the center, one hand resting upon her hip, the other continuing to hold her hand. Sunset placed her free hand upon the woman's shoulder and the two began to sway to the music. It became clear in seconds that Sunset had never danced before.</p><p>"Sorry" Sunset whispered, trying her best not to stumble or throw off the rhythm shared between them.</p><p>The woman just chuckled softly, her hand sliding from Sunset's hip to her lower back. Slowly she pulled the two of them together, holding her there firmly. "Relax dear, it's quite all right. Just follow my lead and enjoy yourself. You don't have to be perfect" she leaned in and rested her head on Sunset's shoulder, continuing to sway to the gentle melody.</p><p>As the two danced, Sunset looked out at the rest of the party-goers. At first, everything seemed fine. But then she noticed several of the dancing couples had stopped in the middle of the song. One of the two was completely limp in their partner's arms, and the color of their skin was deathly pale. In little time Sunset found that only she and her partner continued to dance. Alarm bells screaming in Sunset's mind. It was then that she noticed one set of partners, the woman's lips pressed to her limp partner's neck, blood trickling down from the very spot.</p><p>"I promised you my name, Shimmer" The woman whispered, her hot breath hitting Sunsets ear. Sunset immediately tried to pull away but found herself held firmly against her partner's body. As if held by some unexplainable force. The woman was holding her very gently, but despite this, she could barely move in her grasp.</p><p>Things started to click in Sunset's mind. Centuries before she was born Starswirl faced the vampire sisters and learned he did not possess the ability to defeat them. So using his magic he instead sent them to another world. Afterward, he sought out several other smaller vampires and also sent them away. This world, the human world, must have been where he sent them. Sunset's eyes darting between the room of vampires and their now dead partners.</p><p>Not only that, it explained many other things. The band's name, The Dazzlings. Adagio Dazzle was the leader. It explained why this woman was so excited by Sunset's costume. Why she asked Sunset her favorite of the sisters after she shared the story. Why she asked if she was alone here. Sweet Celestia Sunset told this woman her only friends were back in Equestria!</p><p>"Putting it together, Shimmer? I can feel how tense you are. Relax." She giggled, leaning her head into Sunset's neck, giving it a soft kiss. Sunset again tried to break free from the woman's grasp but to no avail.</p><p>This entire party was a trap! To lure in unsuspecting humans for the vampires to feed. And now sunset was in the grasp of one. Even if she could break free, the room was ﬁlled with them, including the sisters.</p><p>Sunset could feel the woman's breath on her neck as she whispered her name. Her blood frosted in her veins as she heard it, and before Sunset could even respond she felt the fangs pierce her skin. This was Adagio Dazzle, Queen of the Vampire</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunset slowly opened her eyes to ﬁnd herself snuggled under the sheets on a large and very comfortable bed. Daylight seeping in through the nearby windows, illuminating the spacious and unfamiliar room she currently occupied. It didn't take long for last night's events to slam into the forefront of her groggy mind.</p><p>She was alive? That surprised her, all things considered. As far as she could recall vampires only ever kept someone alive after biting them to force them into bringing more victims to them. After a vampire bite, the victim would be forced to do as the vampire ordered, often forced to bring family or friends back to the vampire's nest. Sunset wasn't sure how the process worked, but she always imagined the idea of being enslaved to a vampire to be terrifying.</p><p>Ironic, Sunset thought sourly as she slowly reached up from under the sheets, placing her hand on the spot Adagio had bitten her. She could feel the unevenness of her skin where the fangs pierced her. She cursed inwardly, knowing not only that she was enslaved but also that she was marked, and no matter how far she ran she couldn't escape Adagio's grasp. Being marked meant she could run halfway across the world and still be found if Adagio wished it. The only possible refuge she could ﬁnd was a world away, back in Equestria. A world she couldn't reach for over two years.</p><p>Slowly Sunset sat up, looking around the bedroom. The ﬂoor was granite, a brown patterned throw rug at the foot of the bed. Across a large TV sat on the wall, underneath it an elegant dresser. To her right, she saw three large windows, each with something sitting underneath. Beneath the middle sat a small desk with a laptop. The right holds a small bookcase, ﬁlled with a plethora of leather bound books. The left a simple small table with a lamp. On the ceiling between the bed and TV hung a chandelier. On her left, she saw a small table and chair, atop the table sat a silver tray covered by a lid and a glass ﬁlled with what appeared to be orange juice.</p><p>Looking down at herself Sunset felt the blood in the veins turn to ice once more. She wasn't dressed in the outﬁt she wore last night. Instead, she wore a set of blue silk pajamas. She took several deep breaths, trying to push aside the idea that Adagio or some other vampire changed her in her sleep. Instead, she got out of bed and walked over to the nearby table, lifting the lid to see what was underneath. She found two eggs over medium, pancakes, and hashbrowns. Looking at her reﬂection in the lid she could see that her skin wasn't pale like she assumed it would be. Instead, she had all her color, as if Adagio didn't drink enough to cause her harm. Next to the tray was the glass of juice and a small note, folded in half that she didn't notice before. She picked it up, opening it and looking inside.</p><p>'I hope you enjoy the breakfast I had prepared for you. When you are ﬁnished feel free to explore the manor if you wish. Aria and I will likely be asleep but Sonata is known to be awake during the early hours. If you need anything please go to her. My sisters have been informed of your stay and will treat you like family.<br/>-Your Queen'</p><p>With a sigh, Sunset set the note down and looked back at the tray of food. She was hungry and the food looked like it was safe to eat. If Adagio wanted to harm her she would be dead already. Picking up the utensils Sunset bit into the egg and saw it was still warm. She ate the food in silence, looking around the rest of the room. She saw two doors, each on different walls. One must lead out into the rest of the manor, the other leading to a bathroom or closet most likely.</p><p>Finishing her breakfast she stood and opened one of the doors, which indeed did open to a small bathroom. Stepping inside she could see a set of clothes folded atop the sink. A band t-shirt with the Dazzlings logo across the chest and a pair of shorts. As well as fresh undergarments and socks. All things considered, she did want a shower.</p><p>Slipping off her current attire she put them in a nearby basket she assumed was for dirty clothes. She stepped into the shower, turning on the warm water and just letting it hit her, soothing her tense muscles. Eventually, she did wash her body and hair, stepping out and grabbing a nearby towel to dry off. As she put on the clothes that were left for her she found that they, just like the pajamas, ﬁt her perfectly.</p><p>She left the bathroom and opened the other door, entering a small hallway. Across from her door was another door, then a small gap that leads to a second-ﬂoor balcony. Sunset kept straight, seeing two more doors across from each other and a staircase. Following it down leads her back to somewhat familiar territory. While she hadn't come down this hall during last night's party, at the end of it sat the living room and kitchen area where the party was thrown.</p><p>The room was cleaned of all the previous night's party supplies. A couch sat in the middle of the room, facing a large TV mounted to the wall. Behind the couch, there was a small kitchen area and to the left of that a small Dining room table. Sitting on the couch was a young woman with blue hair, sipping from a cup as she watched television. Her eyes moved to take in Sunset as she entered the room, an innocent smile growing on her face.</p><p>"Sonata Dusk?" Sunset asked cautiously.</p><p>"Mhmm, It's nice to meet you Sunset. Well nice to meet you when you're awake." Sonata giggled before continuing "You must be really special for Dagi to take a liking to so quickly! She's never kept anyone before. I wonder if its because your from Equestria like us! It is kind of refreshing"</p><p>"Hold on" Sunset responded quickly, "You said Adagio never kept anyone before. I would have imagined she used her ability to control bite victims to her advantage"</p><p>"Well duh," Sonata replied "Almost all vampire have done that. But Dagi was clear to me and Aria that you were not to be harmed. Said she thought you were special and that we should treat you like family. I guess that makes us sisters!"</p><p>With that Sonata jumped up and ran to Sunset, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Sunset gulped nervously, despite the joyous smile spread across Sonata's face. She seemed almost harmless, an innocent and sweet woman. But Sunset knew the other side of that coin. To survive as long as she has she drank the life away from many innocent ponies and humans.</p><p>Sonata took Sunset's hand and lead her to the couch, sitting down and motioning for her to sit with her. Sunset did just that, looking to the cup Sonata had in her other hand.</p><p>"Leftovers from last night?" Sunset asked, feeling sick as the words left her mouth.</p><p>"Yup!" Sonata sipped from the cup, either not picking up on how uncomfortable Sunset was or simply not caring.</p><p>"So you say Adagio said I was special?" Sunset changed topics, curious as to why Adagio did decide to keep her around.</p><p>"Mhmm, though I don't know anything more than that. What did you say to her?" Sonata asked with a bit of her own curiosity.</p><p>"I mostly stroked her ego" Sunset answered, grumbling as she did. "I wonder if that's why."</p><p>"Probably" Sonata agreed "Dagi loves complements. Just how thick of an ego-stroking did you give her?"</p><p>"Well.." Sunset began "I didn't know who she was when we ﬁrst met and I was desperate to ﬁnd a friend. I was rambling about my past and about history lessons I learned back in Equestria. About you and your sisters"</p><p>Sonata nodded, motioning for Sunset to continue.</p><p>"In the history books, Adagio was nicknamed the Queen of the vampires. I also mentioned how she was the most powerful of her kind, and that I came to the party dressed as a vampire because I found her so interesting"</p><p>Sonata couldn't help but laugh as Sunset shared her account of the previous night. A mischievous grin coming across her face.</p><p>"Oh my God, that's just great. You called her a Queen, praised her power, and told her she was your inspiration for last night's costume. No wonder she kept you! I can't wait for the wedding" Sonata teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.</p><p>Sunset's eyes widened as she heard the words, her body going rigid. "Wedding?" She whispered, her voice ﬁlled with fear.</p><p>Sonatas grin fell from her lips as she watched Sunsets reaction, rolling her eyes. "It was a joke, relax. If Dagi is interested in you then she'll probably want to get to know you better, not jump into something like marriage. You're too tense"</p><p>"Can you blame me?" Sunset bit back "I didn't exactly choose to become Adagios slave! I just wanted to make some friends! I didn't want to be alone anymore.."</p><p>Sunset stopped talking as she felt Sonatas arm snake around her shoulders, pulling her closer. A warm and compassionate smile on her face.</p><p>"You're not alone, Sunset. You're my sister now. Even if things don't work out between you and Adagio I'd still like to be your friend. But let's try and think positively. I've never seen Adagio interested in anyone before. So it's nice to know that she might have found someone to call her own"</p><hr/><p><br/>After their small conversation Sunset sat in silence, trying to watch the TV and get her mind off of everything. Sonata sat beside her with a smile, seeming to enjoy the company.</p><p>The next few hours ﬂew by. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall, a young woman entering the room. Her hair a moderate purple with light aquamarine streaks. She gazed at Sunset with a small frown.</p><p>"Are the cloth comfortable?" She asked with an almost bored tone. Her arms crossed across her chest.</p><p>"Yes," Sunset answered, turning to look at her. "Are you the one who left them for me?"</p><p>Aria nodded "Yes, Speaking of which, when your ﬁnished gooﬁng off with Sonata I left some outﬁts out for you on your bed. Adagio made it clear she'd like you to be ready when she wakes up"</p><p>"Wait, ready for what?" Sunset asked, causing Aria to raise one eyebrow.</p><p>"Adagio said you were smart. Think about it, Sunset. Why would she want you dressed before she wakes up? She plans to take you out for lunch."</p><p>"Like a date?" Sunset asked, feeling the nerves from before resurface.</p><p>Aria sighed, her face returning to a neutral look. "Yes, like a date. I put out three outﬁts for you to select from. I'm sure at least one of them will match your style"</p><p>With that, she began to walk past the two of them. Sunset stood, keeping her eyes on Aria as she did.</p><p>"Wait!" Sunset raised her voice, causing Aria to stop walking and turn back to her. "I didn't agree to any of this! And why does Adagio want to take me on a date? Why did she keep me? All I can do is speculate, and even then I don't know enough to know if my assessment is correct. I need answers!"</p><p>Aria rolled her eyes, her voice full of indifference as she replied. "I'm sure many bite victims didn't care for the things we made them do. Be grateful for Adagio's kindness. I've never seen her keep anyone after biting them. Let alone put them in a guest room and offer them expensive clothing."</p><p>"Just because she's pampering me doesn't make me any less her slave!" Sunset replied, squeezing her hands into ﬁsts. Angry at Aria's clear disinterest. "Besides, she can easily change her mind at any second and kill me if she wanted"</p><p>Aria looked less than impressed, walking over and poking Sunset's chest. Leaning in close as she spoke. "Yes, she could. But I doubt she will. Adagio hasn't told me much, however, it's clear to me that she is genuinely interested in you. Even Sonata sees it. So go upstairs and pick an outﬁt for your date. If you have questions then ask the source. I only know as much as Adagio told me"</p><p>With that, she swiftly turned and walked away. Sunset stood in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath to relax. She opened her hands and turned around, jumping back with a startled scream as she came face to face with a concerned Sonata.</p><p>"Sweet Celestia! I didn't know you were standing that close" Sunset said, putting her hand to her chest.</p><p>Sonata giggled, a smile returning to her face. "Don't worry about Aria too much. She's always been a sour puss"</p><p>"I heard that!" she yelled from the kitchen with a hint of anger.</p><p>"You were supposed to!" Sonata shot back, taking Sunset's hand in her own and leading her back towards the staircase. "Come on Sunset, I want to see the different outﬁts Aria picked out for you"</p><hr/><p><br/>As the two entered the bedroom it didn't take Sunset long to select an outﬁt. Aria was right when she said one of them would most likely ﬁt her style. She stepped out of the bathroom in a light blue form ﬁtting short dress with dark blue leggings. She had her heeled boots back, as well as her leather jacket.</p><p>Sonata sat on the edge of Sunset's bed, watching her as she entered the room in her new attire.</p><p>"Wow," she spoke softly, looking Sunset up and down "you look stunning. I know Adagio will be pleased"</p><p>"Great" Sunset replied with little enthusiasm. Sonata gave her a sad smile.</p><p>"Give her a chance," she said, standing and walking over to Sunset and taking her hands in her own. "Dagi is really great when you get to know her better. Why not try and enjoy yourself?"</p><p>"Because this whole thing is being forced on me," Sunset said, raising her head to look Sonata in the eyes. "I came to the party to make friends, not to be enslaved to a vampire. Ponies and humans value our freedom. We don't like belonging to someone else. How would you feel if you were told you belonged to another person, and you were forced to go on a date with them?"</p><p>"You're being too negative" Sonata replied with a grin "you got what you came for because I'm your friend. You told me yourself you didn't want to be alone anymore. Well, now you have me, Aria and Dagi. Plus if you're as lonely as you claim to be wouldn't it be nice to go out on a date, maybe get yourself a girlfriend? Besides, while you may belong to Dagi she has been nothing but caring thus far."</p><p>She gave her a wink, giggling as a small blush stained Sunset's cheeks.</p><p>"Why does she even want to date me? Aren't I just food to her? Aren't I just food to you?" Sunset asked.</p><p>Sonata shook her head "Dagi wouldn't have kept you if she thought you were just food silly. She even told us you were special, remember? Not to harm you and such. Also, I wouldn't call you sister or friend if you were just food to me"</p><p>"But why? Why am I so special? She doesn't even know me. You don't even know me. It can't just be that I complimented her, there's more to it all." Sunset said quietly.</p><p>"Why am I so nice to you despite barely knowing you? You're important to Adagio, so you're important to me. And I can see what she may have seen in you. Your kind of charming you know" Sonata replied.</p><p>"Adagio said the same thing at the party" Sunset said low as a whisper.</p><p>"See? You wear your heart on your sleeve. I can tell what kind of person you are right away, as I'm sure Dagi did too. She must have seen something she liked. Maybe that's why she kept you. We can't know her reasons unless you ask her. Besides she's just wanting to take you on a date, get to know you better. Nothing too extravagant. Just relax and try to have fun!"</p><p>Sunset sighed again, turning from Sonata and hugging herself. The argument was pointless, though she already knew that. No matter what she said or did they would continue to push her to give Adagio a chance. Again she knew that. They were Adagio's sisters, they were vampires, of course they would side with her.</p><p>Sunset was afraid. Afraid of what Adagio planned to do with her. Afraid of why she kept her and if this was all some ploy. Afraid she would never truly be free again.</p><p>But what scared her the most was that, deep down, some of Sonata's words made sense to her. If she had the Dazzlings in her life she wouldn't be alone anymore. She would have sisters, and a girlfriend, both something she never experienced before.</p><p>What was it that scared Sunset the most? The fear of being enslaved to a vampire, of having her freedom ripped from her and not knowing the real reasons why? Or was it that deep down maybe, just maybe, she wanted to get to know Adagio too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her fangs pierced Sunset's skin she could feel the young woman struggling in her grasp like a ﬂy trapped in a spiders web. She could smell the terror radiating from her every pore. She truly believed she was going to die, although Adagio had no intention of harming her. </p><p>Pulling back she gave the bite mark a gentle lick. Sunset's breath hitched, her hands shaking and her body tense. Looking at her it was clear she was on the verge of a panic attack. Unable to bear this any longer Adagio leaned closer to her ear, humming a soft melody. Slowly Sunset's body began to relax, her heart rate slowing to normal as she leaned against her. </p><p>"Looks like your under my spell," Adagio said with a giggle, reaching up and running her ﬁngers through Sunset's hair. Sunset herself staring back with empty eyes, unaware of anything going on due to the hypnosis. </p><p>Adagio rested her hands on Sunset's back once more, just holding her for a while. It felt nice, she had to admit. She never held someone like this before. Sunset just continued to lean against her, staring mindlessly.</p><p>What was it about Sunset that made Adagio not want to hurt her? What made her want to stay here and hold her like this? </p><p>She certainly was attractive, Adagio couldn't deny that about her. It was cute how she came in enthusiastically looking for friends, sharing information that shouldn't be shared with complete strangers because of nerves or inexperience. </p><p>Sunset's interest in her was nice too, as was the adorable vampire costume. To think someone found her so interesting that they decided to dress as her species. She called her queen too, that was quite lovely. </p><p>Perhaps it was because she also came from Equestria. She could smell the difference about her the moment she walked into her home, as could the other vampires no doubt. It had been a long time since she saw another Equestrian besides her sisters and the others. She looked around the room to see most of them working to dispose of the human corpses. Her eyes eventually landing on Sonata, who seemed to be watching her with a big goofy smile. Bringing her focus back to Sunset she continued to think to herself about why this girl felt so special to her in such a small amount of time.</p><p>How had she gotten here from Equestria anyway? She mentioned a lust for power, had she been banished? She also mentioned friends. Did she redeem herself only to still be banished due to her wrongdoings? This was something Adagio knew she needed to ask.</p><p>'A queen deserves love and recognition when she has earned it from her followers. Adagio did not earn recognition through kindness or love for her followers. She earned the title through fear and raw power. While I hate to admit this, I was like her once. I suppose that's why I found her so interesting. I had this lust for power</p><p>And what's wrong with that? Wanting power?</p><p>What's wrong is the way I went about it. I isolated myself, even from the people who wanted to help me most. Because of my lust for power, I denied myself any companionship. Looking back at it my life was very lonely.'</p><p>Ah, now she was getting somewhere. As she replayed the words Sunset spoke not five minutes ago that same feeling deep within her heart resurfaced. Looking at Sunset now made her feel like she was looking into a mirror. She'd lived for centuries and the only ones she cared about were Sonata and Aria. Sunset was right, the other vampires only respected her due to her power over them. Because they were afraid of her. They weren't sisters, weren't friends. She didn't have any friends.</p><p>For centuries the only love Adagio ever felt was from her sisters. Never the love a friend could give, or even better the love of a girlfriend. Placing a hand on Sunset's cheek she began to realize just how badly she wanted to experience that. </p><p>Thinking back this wasn't a new feeling. Having been alive for so long these feelings of loneliness began to eat up at her centuries ago, but she never stopped to think about what those feelings meant, nor did she share this information with her sisters. However, by some stroke of luck or fate, she didn't know which, Sunset came to this party and said the right words to help her realize what those feelings were.</p><p>She knew what needed to be done. She and Sunset were both lonely, they could fill in the holes the other felt in their heart. Of course, she would need to get to know Sunset better, she bearly knew her. However in the short time they spent together Adagio could tell a lot about her, and it was all things she liked. If anything the idea of getting to know the real Sunset Shimmer excited her.</p><p>"A date," Adagio said aloud, grinning at the redhead in her arms. She placed a finger under Sunset's jaw, raising her head so that they would be looking at each other. "A lunch date to be exact. It will allow us to get to know each other better. You really charmed me, Shimmer. That's something to be proud of" </p><p>Taking Sunset's hand in her own she lead her across the room, approaching her sister. Sonata was still smiling at her, her hands clasped behind her back as she waited for the two of them to arrive. Once there she looked around the room for Aria, waving her over once she spotted her.</p><p>"Sonata, Aria, I need you to do a few things for me" She spoke softly, squeezing Sunset's hand. Something both sisters noticed, the smile on Sonata's face grew larger. A small smirk coming to Aria's. "This is Sunset Shimmer. She's very special to me and she is not to be harmed. Sonata, I want you to go make the guest room for her. Aria, would you go out and buy her some clothes? Specifically sleepwear and something for tomorrow, including some options for a lunch date."</p><p>"Ma'am yes ma'am" Sonata replied playfully, putting on a serious look and saluting Adagio before turning and heading upstairs. </p><p>Aria simply chuckled, looking from Adagio to Sunset with curiosity. "She's from Equestria, I can smell it. I wonder how she got here"</p><p>"I plan to ask her tomorrow, on our lunch date" Adagio replied. </p><p>"Why not ask her now?" Aria questioned.</p><p>It was true that as long as Sunset remained under Adagio's hypnosis she would answer any questions asked truthfully. She could use this to get to know everything about Sunset now. But it didn't sit right with her. If she was to potentially be her girlfriend she shouldn't take advantage of her like that.</p><p>Technically due to the bite, she could order her to tell her outside of hypnosis as well, but again the idea didn't sit well with her.</p><p>"I don't want to treat her like some mindless drone. I'd like to get to know her, the traditional way" Adagio answered, pulling Sunset closer.</p><p>Aria's grin grew a little, her hands moving to her hips. "Are you telling me our fearsome leader finally found someone she's interested in? After all these centuries?"</p><p>"Maybe I have," Adagio began, looking into Aria's eyes "which is exactly why I want to make her comfortable"</p><p>Aria stared back, nodding "I see. Well, the guests should be leaving soon. Once they are gone ill go out and get her something" </p><p>"Pick up some food as well, so she can have breakfast when she wakes up. No red meats, remember she's from Equestria. If she found bacon or ham on her plate I think it would make her sick"</p><p>"I've got it Adagio, stop worrying so much. Now if you'll excuse me" Rolling her eyes Aria stepped away, walking to the other guests and escorting them from the party. Sonata returned, informing Adagio that Sunset's room was ready. As the final guest left, Aria turned to walk into the three-car garage, which could be entered from a doorway at the end of the hall.</p><p>For the time being Adagio sat Sunset on the couch, working together with Sonata to clean up the remaining party supplies that lay scattered about. While they didn't do these parties often, every time they did no vampire left hungry. Thinking of Sunset she put the remaining punch and finger foods in the fridge. </p><p>As they were finishing up Aria returned with a handful of bags. She immediately went into the kitchen, pulling out several different foods to place in the fridge and freezer. Adagio walked over, taking the other bags and looking inside. She saw several different sleeping outfits and other clothes for a long term stay.</p><p>"When I returned I noticed a lone motorcycle sitting in the driveway. I figure it must be Sunset's so I pulled it into the garage for her" Aria said "It has a custom made decal on the back, a red and yellow sun. I wonder if it's her cutie mark. It matches her hair"</p><p>"I'll have to take a look later" Adagio replied "Thank you for getting these"</p><p>With that she turned from Aria, signaling for Sonata to follow her as she returned to Sunset. The three went upstairs and entered the guest room, Sonata taking some of the bags and folding the clothes, putting them into the drawers across from the bed. <br/>Adagio took one set of clothes and put them into the bathroom. She figured Sunset may not check the drawers upon waking up, and seeing the cloth in here signified she could use the shower at her leisure. She returned to the bedroom, laying a set of blue silk pajamas out on the bed. </p><p>"Sonata" Adagio began, looking over to her as she spoke "I know you wake up earlier than Aria and myself. Would you cook breakfast for Sunset?"</p><p>"No problem" Sonata replied with barely contained excitement. Adagio couldn't help but smile at her younger sister's obvious glee. She didn't expect Sonata or Aria to care as much as they seemed to when it came to her love life, especially considering she never had one before. Both seemed willing to accept Sunset, Sonata specifically seemed overjoyed by the whole thing. It touched her heart how much her sisters cared about her.</p><p>Once the two finished putting up the clothes Adagio turned to Sunset, who had been sitting quietly, staring into space the whole time. Adagio approached Sunset, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in her own.</p><p>"Sonata and I are done and it is getting late." Adagio said "Once we leave I want you to change and get some sleep. Fold what you're currently wearing and leave it outside your door. I will come back later to collect it."</p><p>"Yes, mistress" Sunset replied robotically. </p><p>Adagio couldn't help the small grin that came to her lips, wanting to tease Sunset a little. "I think 'my queen' sounds better than mistress, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, my queen" Sunset replied without a second thought.</p><p>Adagio giggled softly, turning to leave beside Sonata. She walked to the doorway, turning to Sunset one more time before leaving.</p><p>"Goodnight Sunset" she spoke softly, winking as she closed the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buildings, trees, and passing scenery flew by in a blur as Sunset sat quietly in the passenger seat of Adagio's car. While she tried to focus on them her mind was far too distracted by the events of the last few hours. Even now she found it hard to process it all. She sat with the long time banished Queen of the vampire, Adagio Dazzle, on a date of all things. While she enjoyed the stories about her she never expected to meet the vampiress, let alone to survive the encounter if she did. Yet here she sat, and worst of all a part of her mind liked the idea.</p><p>She turned her head to take in the driver, her eyes wandering across her purple dress, up to her hair. She clearly put some time into her appearance for this date. She wondered how Twilight would feel, knowing she made friends with at least one of the legendary sisters, and would possibly become the girlfriend of another.</p><p>Adagio's gaze turned to her, a feral grin spreading across her face as she caught Sunset watching her. Quickly averting her gaze Sunset turned back to the window, squeezing at the hem of her short dress with nervousness.</p><p>"Something on your mind, Shimmer? Me, perhaps?" Adagio spoke with an air of clear playfulness in her voice.</p><p>"I noticed you seem to really like the color purple. Your dress is purple, as was the kimono you wore last night" Sunset answered, turning back to her. She would face this head-on, she decided. Who knows, maybe something could work out between her and Adagio. As much as she tried to deny what Sonata told her, a part of her did want to try.</p><p>"I suppose I do" Adagio replied, turning her gaze back to her driving.</p><p>They lapsed back into silence, much like most of the drive into town. When Adagio finally awoke she simply told Sunset that she hoped she had slept well and complimented her on her dress. But beyond that, the two hadn't spoken much. Sunset decided to break that silence. This had been bothering her since she awoke.</p><p>"Adagio, I have to know. Did you change me in my sleep?"</p><p>There was a hint of clear discomfort in her tone, Adagio noticed. Though she would expect nothing less, considering the situation.</p><p>"No, I used hypnosis on you. While you were under I brought you to your room, told you to change, and to get some sleep." she replied, putting up a hand as Sunset opened her mouth, cutting her off. "And don't worry, I do not plan to hypnotize you again in the future. I simply didn't want you to have a panic attack"</p><p>Sunset seemed to relax at that, a small bit of tension leaving her body. Adagio smiled, hoping by the end of the date she would feel completely relaxed around her.</p><p>It didn't take long to reach the destination from there. A small cafe in the middle of town, surrounded by other small local businesses and the park which housed the portal to Equestria, which made Sunset a little nervous.</p><p>"I thought you would enjoy this place, seeing as you're a pony I know you likely don't eat the meats offered in most dishes. I hear the salads here are quite large and filling" Adagio offered, getting out of the car and walking over to Sunset's side, opening to door for her.</p><p>"I've eaten here before. I actually live right down the road" she replied, getting out of the car. Sunset knew due to being marked Adagio would find her no matter where she ran, so she might as well be honest about where she lived. The two sat outside at a small table, Sunset ordering the Greek Salad.</p><p>Once alone Adagio leaned in, her eyes gazing into Sunsets with interest. "I know we both have questions, so why don't we get started. You said you studied magic, so I assume you're a Unicorn?"</p><p>"I am" Sunset answered, biting back her nerves. "my magic is what I miss most about Equestria, besides my friends."</p><p>Adagio nodded "You mentioned having friends, but you also mentioned a lust for power. Were you banished?"</p><p>Sunset became stiff, her eyes darting to the park and back to Adagio. It was clear she did not want to answer this question. With a soft sigh, Adagio leaned back in her chair, reaching out with her hand to place it over the back of Sunsets. She hesitated a moment, slowly lowering it until the two touched. She heard Sunset swallow hard, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"Listen, I want you to be honest with me. I have no desire to harm you, or anyone else. I am genuinely interested in you, Shimmer. Don't be afraid to answer me. My sisters and I have mellowed out quite a bit over the years. We feast to survive, not because we enjoy hurting others. Though I will admit the fame and fortune are quite nice"</p><p>Sunset appeared apprehensive, seeming to debate with herself if she should take Adagio at her word. She gave Sunset time, smiling a little as she spoke softly after a few minutes.</p><p>"I was the student of Princess Celestia. I betrayed her in search of power, feeling I deserved it. Twilight and her friends showed me how wrong I was when I tried to steal her crown. I chose to come back here, it felt as much as home to me as Equestria does. Although a lot more lonely"</p><p>Adagios eyes widened at this, filled with surprise. If she understood Sunset correctly she had come and gone more than once.</p><p>"Are you telling me there's a way back and forth between the two worlds?"</p><p>A meek nod from Sunset answered that question. Adagio was stunned. To think there was a way back to Equestria this entire time. Not that she cared to use it now, however centuries ago she likely would have returned in search of revenge. That fear was painted clearly on Sunset's face. It seems despite Adagio's earlier attempt to appease her fear, it hadn't completely worked.</p><p>"Relax Sunset, I meant what I said. My sisters and I are not interested in returning to Equestria. We quite enjoy it here"</p><p>A small nod was what she got in return. At this time the salad was brought out to Sunset, so she slowly began to eat. Her eyes remaining on Adagio as she did.</p><p>"So" Adagio began, grinning at her "the student of a princess. How lucky I am, to be on a date with someone so famous"</p><p>Sunset shook her head "I'm not her student anymore, so it doesn't matter"</p><p>"It does too" Adagio shot back "She picked you, Shimmer. You must have shown great potential. You're clearly intelligent, and I'm sure you are very skilled with your magic. I wonder if you could have defeated me, had we been in Equestria"</p><p>She grinned again, her playful tone returning as she watched Sunset. Sunset herself couldn't help the small smile that graced her features, looking up from her food to fully take in Adagio.</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far, but thanks. Um, why are you so interested in me? I've theorized about it since I woke up. First, I thought you'd keep me around as food, but then Sonata and I talked and I began to believe there was another reason. Was it because I complimented you, called you a queen?"</p><p>Adagios grin grew as she responded "That was rather nice, but no. There are many things about you that I like, such as the fact your also from Equestria. I find you rather attractive too. But the real reason I wanted to get to know you better was that you helped me realize how lonely I am. I had hoped we could fill each other's gaps. Help each other feel less lonely"</p><p>A small blush stained Sunset's cheeks as she listened to Adagio talk. It hadn't been because of something as selfish or vain as simply enjoying her compliments. She found her attractive, she wanted them both to feel less lonely. She finally sat back, letting go of the last bit of tension and fear. Sure, maybe Adagio wasn't telling the truth, but something was telling Sunset that she was genuine. If Adagio wanted to hurt her, to force the truth from her, she would have done so. Instead, the two sat, Adagio giving her time to answer the questions and taking them as honest. Finally, a genuine smile spread across Sunset's face as she turned her hand around in Adagio's grasp, taking her hand in her own. She would give this a try, for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunset cheered loudly, sitting in the front seat of the dazzlings concert. The stadium was packed with fans from around the world cheering alongside her. She smiled up at her girlfriend, Adagio, who smiled back as she looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been three months since their date and Sunset quickly learned Adagio was honest about her intentions. The Queen of the vampire truly felt alone and wanted someone to love. Sunset was thankful she chose her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing their current song the stadium erupted in louder cheering, the sisters bowing and waving at their fans. After the crowd calmed down Adagio spoke, once again bringing her attention to Sunset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would everyone like an Encore?" She yelled, the crowd cheering back in response, "well then, I am pleased to announce something new and special just for this occasion. How would you like to hear a duet between me and my girlfriend, Sunset?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she said this she stepped forward, gesturing to Sunset, whose only reply was to look up at her in surprise and embarrassment. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, looking around at all the people who clapped and yelled her name in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, gulping down her nerves she stood, taking Adagio's hand as she pulled her onto the stage. Quickly she opened her mouth to protest, but Adagio put a finger to her lips, silencing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've heard you sing, my love. You have a beautiful voice, one that rivals your natural beauty. You deserve to be on stage with us. Please, don't disappoint your adoring fans" she giggled out, leaning in and kissing her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again the crowd cheered, Sunset following Adagio to the mic. Turning to the crowd she smiled, prepared to do her best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two quickly became popular online, many saying how beautiful the two were when singing together, and how excited they were to see them together in the future.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sunset took a bite from her sandwich, leaning against Adagio as the two sat together atop a small hill outside of town. Above them the stars sparkled, inviting those below to look up at its shining beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing her snack she moved closer to Adagio, wrapping an arm around her midsection. Adagio returned the gesture, feeling Sunset rest her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly the two sat, warmed by the others company as they watched the calm blanket of stars eventually become a shower. Sunset let out a soft breath, awestruck by the shooting stars lighting up the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so beautiful" she whispered, turning her gaze to Adagio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing back at the woman she loved Adagio reached over with her free hand, pushing her hair back as she leaned closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sunset groaned, looking to the clock on the desk beside her. Four in the afternoon and still in bed. She hated having to stay here, but Dagi made it clear she wasn't to get up until she felt better. It was just a small cold, but Dagi insisted she rest and allow her to take care of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on time, she entered the room with a tray, setting it on the bed in front of Sunset. With a tired breath, she sat up and began to eat the large bowl of soup Dagi made for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl only smiled, crawling into bed next to her and turning to the TV across from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you hate being stuck here, but at least you can catch up on your favorite shows," Adagio said with a chuckle, rubbing Sunsets back in a soothing manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunset only replied with a hum, continuing to eat her soup. Adagio just smiled, moving closer and holding her, deciding she would stay with her and binge-watch the new shows they both enjoyed. If it was the last thing she did she would help Sunset feel better.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"What are the two of you?" A voice rang out, causing the two girls to turn and take in the person asking the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a young man, dressed as a werewolf who seemed to be looking at their costumes of choice. He had a look of interest on his face as if he liked them if Adagio had to guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am Adagio, Vampire Queen," she replied, letting go of Sunset's hand and doing a little spin, showing off her purple dress. As she turned back to the man she playfully hissed, showing her fangs as she did. "and this is Sunset, my vampire Bride"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunset grinned at her, turning to the man and smiling as well, her own fake pair of fangs on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man just nodded, taking in the beautiful dresses, fake claws, and sharp fangs looking back at him. With a smile of his own, he gave the girls a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's always nice to see couples costumes. The two of you are breathtaking!" He replied, giving a friendly smile as his child returned from the nearby house along with his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, well it was nice talking to the two of you. Have a great rest of your Halloween!" The man said quickly, turning to his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the family walked away Adagio and Sunset turned to Sonata, who approached them with a pout on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong Sonata? The house didn't give you any candy?" Sunset asked, smiling at her sister gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonata just sighed, shaking her head and showing her the 'candy' the house was kind enough to share. Sunset put her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle as she read the words 'sugar-free' written clearly across the wrapper.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>